1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is related to a transparent electrode, an organic light emitting diode device including the transparent electrode, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting diode device (OLED device) has been paid attention to as a display device and an illumination device.
An organic light emitting diode device in general includes two electrodes and an emission layer disposed therebetween and emits light when electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from the other electrode and thus, forms excitons and releases energy.
Herein, at least either of the two electrodes may be a transparent electrode that may externally emit light.
The transparent electrode may include a conductive oxide such as indium tin oxide (ITO), indium zinc oxide (IZO), and the like. The conductive oxide becomes crystalline during the process and thus, may form a pin hole in a predetermined region of the transparent electrode. The pin hole may play a role of being a passage for a chemical solution such as an etchant and the like flown inside the transparent electrode during the subsequent process, resulting in display defects.